Insaciable
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Podría devorarte...". INCESTO. Traducción de Insaciável, autorizada por su autora Lady Bee.


Esta es la tradución del fic portugués "**Insaciável**", con permiso de su autora _Lady Bee_, a quien atribuyo todo el mérito por este fic tan increíble. Esperemos que siga escribiendo. ;)

* * *

**El amor es un animal salvaje**  
**muerde, araña, y siempre me sigue**  
**Me sostiene firmemente con mil brazos**  
**y me arrastra a su nido de amor**

**Me devora entero y se esconde**  
**y me escupe después de un día o un año**  
**Se deja caer en forma de nieve blanca**  
**Del calor al frío, siempre termina en dolor**

El sabor de la sal por todas partes. Debajo de la piel y espaldado en el aire que respiramos todos los días. El balanceo les obligó a una danza descordinada y los apetitos se tornaron voraces. Desde lejos vio...

La silueta a contra luz estaba en la cubierta llena de figuras groseras. Ella desentonaba de todo a la vez que ocupaba su puesto por derecho. El barco parecía hecho a medida para llevar pequeños y valiosos tesoros. Tal vez se hizo tomando por inspiración, cómo las cosas fueron hechas delicadas y resistentes. Los diamantes fueron creadas de esa manera; el viento, las montañas, las flores y todo lo que era innegablemente hermoso.

A distancia, él observaba, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, como ya sospechaba que acabaría por hacer hasta el fin de los tiempos y más allá. Un hábito adquirido y cultivado discretamente, aunque poco a poco se convirtió en un vicio. El cuello expuesto, el pelo que desprendía de la coleta de forma rebelde, el tono de la piel dorada por el sol, el vaivén de las caderas ... Todo eso hacía secarse la garganta.

Estaba acostumbrado a la imagen, tanto como él estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Recordó que los vestidos de terciopelo y seda daban a su cuerpo los contornos femeninos y suaves, como la ropa inglesa, aunque más corta; apenas insinuaban el diseño del cuerpo, dejando que la imaginación llenara los espacios. Femenina, no se podía negar eso. Agradable a la vista, otro hecho obvio. Atrevida... eso sí que era una novedad.

Debería haber dicho algo al respecto, o al menos creía que era su deber advertirle sobre el tipo de pensamiento que el vestido nuevo causaba en la mente de los hombres. Los marineros no la miraban por puro respeto: ella era la hermana de un rey, protegida de otro, y una reina por su propio mérito. Eso no impidió a un enfadado Eustace lanzarle una o dos miradas cuando no se encontraba quejándose. Tampoco pudo impedir que Caspian hiciera lo mismo y comentara que estaba mostrando el atractivo común de la Reina Benévola. Viniendo de él, esto fue un gran cumplido.

Tal vez no había dicho nada sólo por temor a revelar un poco de sus propios pensamientos. Algo inapropiado, sin duda. Asumió el papel de su protector, mucho más que Peter, creyendo que tenía una deuda de honor. De hecho, se había vuelto algo obsesionado con la idea de protegerla, y había termiando olvidando que ya no era una niña indefensa.

La vio crecer la primera vez y se guardó para sí mismo los sentimientos que surgieron poco a poco en él. Durante años de contención, años de admiración silenciosa y discreta. Verla pasar por todo ello de nuevo estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Un hambre que se extendió ya por años era provocada por su sugerente figura.

Sentía en la boca el sabor de la sal. La misma sal que estaría en la piel de ella. Podía imaginar la textura y la sensación de enterrar sus dientes en carne tan tierna. Podía ver en su mente la marca roja que dejaría sobre la superficie blanca.

**Amor, Amor**  
**Todo el mundo quiere tenerte siempre**  
**Amor, Amor**  
**Atrapado entre nuestros dientes**

**Amor, Amor**  
**Todo el mundo quiere tenerte siempre**  
**Amor, Amor**  
**Atrapado entre nuestros dientes**

Cerró los ojos y volvió la espalda a la cubierta, a la tripulación, y a ella. No provocaría el deseo de sentir con sus propias manos, brazos, piernas, lengua, dientes, y labios todas las promesas que aquella figura hacía en la mente indigna de él.

Edmund Pevensie era, a todos los efectos, un rey justo, un hombre que aprendió de sus errores, un hermano que se hizo cargo de ella, aunque la última parte ya estaba seriamente deteriorada.

Llegaron esta tarde en una isla aparentemente desierta sólo para conseguir suministros y seguir el viaje. Lucy dijo que no tenía intención de desembarcar y acampar en la playa aquella noche; prefería quedarse a bordo y disfrutar de la comodidad de su camarote. Nadie puso en duda la voluntad de la reina, ni siquiera Reepicheep, pero no era apropiado para una dama permanecer sola a bordo, incluso si toda la tripulación era confiable.

Fue Caspian quien sugirió que Edmund permaneciera a bordo para hacerle compañía. Todos volverían al amanecer y aquella era una isla que no tenía ningún atractivo aparente. Por tanto, así lo sugirió Caspian X, así se llevaría a cabo.

Edmund permaneció en cubierta mientras Lucy se retiró a su camarote. Mejor así. La noche era cálida y era suficiente para hacerle pensar con menor claridad.

Las olas golpeaban contra el casco de la nave, haciéndola balancearse levemente. El viento soplaba contra las rocas de la bahía, creando un sonido melódico y melancólico, o tal vez fuera el canto de las sirenas. Los marineros bebían cerveza caliente y el vino fuerte mientras se reía en voz alta y contaban sus aventuras. Edmund no participaba en estos entretenimientos.

Su hambre y su sed tenían orígenes distintos. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y gritando por algo que iba mucho más allá de la mera alimentación humana. El recuerdo de sus contornos a media luz, el sonido de su voz, y el olor de ella eran suficiente para hacer a algo dentro de él rugir, y a Edmund lamer sus labios en anticipación.

Era mejor dormir pronto, por lo que el resto de la tripulación regresó al barco; zarparían luego por la mañana. Él decidió que eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero Lucy había ido a su camarote mucho antes de lo habitual y tal vez debería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Se dirigió al camarote que ocupaba, alejada de todo el resto de la tripulación y protegida de los malos pensamientos. No había ni siquiera una vela o lámpara de aceite. La noche era clara y con luna. Un chorro de luz plateada invadió las pequeñas ventanas circulares y la lámpara de araña pendía emitiendo sonidos como los de campanas de viento.

Lucy estaba en un rincón, acurrucada en su cama, mirando el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana. Su boca se cerró en torno a una fresa silvestre. Los dientes increíblemente blancos como una hilera de perlas, enterrados en la pulpa roja y jugosa. El jugo se escurría por la comisura de su boca, corriendo hasta la barbilla. La vanidad le hizo llevarse la mano a la boca y limpiar el desorden.

Edmund se preguntó cómo sería probar el sabor de la fruta lamiendo los dedos de Lucy. El brillo perlado de la luna sobre su piel la hacía fantasmal y distante. Lucy se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como llamas. Ella no le dio mucha importancia a él, y luego se volvió hacia el océano.

- ¿Ya te vas a dormir? - preguntó ella sin mirarle.

- Sí - dijo él. Su voz ronca le delataba - Los hombres están haciendo un montón de ruido en la cubierta. Sólo me pasé para ver si todo estaba bien.

- No tienes por qué preocuprte. - dijo ella con su simpatía habitual - Espero que puedas dormir con el ruido. Tu sueño es ligero.

- Voy a intentarlo de todos modos. - él se encogió de hombros, pero no sin darse cuenta de la forma en la que los pechos de ella parecían suaves.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, si crees que vas a conseguir dormir mejor. - ella sugirió. Ideas peligroso para un joven en alto mar. Ideas peligrosas para quien estaba tan hambriento por carne joven, tierna, y femenina.

- Voy a estar bien. - dijo él, tratando de sonar confiado.

- Vuelve si cambias de opinión. - ella reiteró su oferta - Buenas noches, Ed.

- Dulces sueños, Lucy.

**El amor es un animal salvaje**  
**que respira cerca de tu cuello. Te persigue,**  
**descansa en tu corazón herido**  
**Sale a la caza de besos**

**Me devora entero y se esconde**  
**y me escupe después de un día o un año**  
**Se deja caer en forma de nieve blanca**  
**Del calor al frío, siempre termina en dolor**

Él se alejó de la tentación. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, absorviendo el olor que impregnaba cada rincón del camarote, mezclado con el olor de fresas maduras. La boca seca, las manos sudorosas, la respiración agitada, las palpitaciones furiosas de un corazón indignado.

Regresó al camarote que compartía con Caspian y Eustace. Solo, se arrojó sobre una de las estrechas camas, jadeando e inquieto. La visión de la boca de ella, cerrada en torno a la fruta, despertaba ideas de cómo sería sentir aquella lengua trazando los contornos de su pecho, los dientes raspando contra la piel. Caliente, tortuoso...

Un gruñido de frustración se le escapó. Sus manos ansiosas arrancaron la camisa que Edmund llevaba y la tiraron en alguna esquina del camarote. Jugó su propia piel febril, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Deslizó los dedos y se preguntó cómo sería la sensación con los dedos de ella, hasta alcanzar el centro de su frustración.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones. Murmuró su nombre mientras la necesidad se hacía insoportable. Gruñó, frustrado por un placer incompleto. Un aperitivo, o uno de esos pequeños platos franceses, algo insuficiente para aplacar el hambre de alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo soñando con la abundancia de los banquetes reales.

Tenía la ilusión de que aquello fuera suficiente para conseguir unas pocas horas de sueño de calidad, pero se equivocó. La noche sofocante hacía el camarote aún más claustrofóbico. El sudor sobre la piel le incomodaba y los recuerdos aún no estaban silenciados. Rio con una risa irónica. Cuando era niño pensaba que nada en este o aquel mundo podría ser más atractivo y tentador que Jadis.

Irónicamente, la misma persona que le salvó de la Bruja ahora la sustituía en sus inapropiadas fantasías.

Agotado por no poder dormir, salió del camarote, llevando sólo los pantalones que Caspian le había dado. Se dirigió a la popa del barco, bebió una taza de agua fría y se echó un poco del agua en la nuca para aplacar el calor. Aún así no sería suficiente.

En el camino de regreso para su habitación, se encontró en la puerta del camarote de ella de nuevo. De una manera muy extraña, le hizo recordar cómo había llegado a Narnia por primera vez. La forma en la puerta del armario parecía atractiva, invitándole a abrirla y explorar, instándolo a ir al lugar donde estaba Lucy.

Sin lugar a dudas, detrás de aquella nueva puerta tenía algo mucho mejor que las Delicias Trucas. Algo mucho más jugoso y adecuado para su apetito.

Como la primera vez, dejó que su curiosidad se hiciera más fuerte. Abrió la puerta del camarote y se deslizó dentro como una sombra invisible. Cerró el paso una vez estuvo dentro y contempló la silueta en penumbras.

El olor del ambiente estaba saturado todavía por el olor de fresas maduras, mezclado con el propio olor floral de Lucy. La camisa de lino que llevaba estaba caída, dejando mostrar parte de los hombros.

Edmund se acercó a ella. Cogió una fresa de una pequeña tabla y la mordió con ánimo. Había espacio en un lado de la cama, tal vez lo suficiente como para darle cabida. Incluso si eso no fuera suficiente, él estaba dispuesto a permanecer allí por lo menos hasta el amanecer.

Se acostó al lado de ella. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el olor de Lucy propagado en el ambiente. La piel de sus hombros imploraba ser cubierta. La bestia dentro de él, su lado más oscuro, gruñó con anticipación. La besó en la delgada línea del cuello hasta los hombros. Lucy se estremeció por un momento.

**Amor, Amor**  
**Todo el mundo quiere tenerte siempre**  
**Amor, Amor**  
**Atrapado entre nuestros dientes**

**El amor es un animal salvaje**  
**Caes en su trampa**  
**Él te mira fijamente a los ojos**  
**y tú te encaprichas al encontrar sus ojos**

- No... - murmuró ella, aún dormida - Hace cosquillas.

La sonrisa de depredador de él se ensanchó durante su comentario somnoliento. Deslizó la mano por el muslo de ella, elevando lentamente el borde de su camisa larga. La besó detrás de la oreja y chupó con fuerza. Otro gruñido salió de ella y luego la pregunta cortó la noche.

- ¿Qué...? - la voz estaba despierta - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Soy yo. - susurró él.

Lucy se movió en la cama para polder mirarle; Edmund se vio obligado a soltarle las manos y dejar que se moviera. Sus ojos eran como estrellas en la noche, pero todavía estaban nublados por el sueño. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si eso fuera a hacer el cuadro más claro de alguna manera, pero era algo muy tonto de hacer.

- Tu cuello está mojado. - constató ella con voz soñolienta - ¿No puedes dormir?

- Hacía mucho calor en el camarote. - dijo él con voz ronca - Me eché un poco de agua en la nuca. - enterró la nariz en la parte posterior de su cuello y respiró hondo - Hueles a fresas.

- Me viste comiendo algunas poco antes. - murmuró ella, mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos y volverse a dormir.

- Eso me recuerda que tengo hambre. - susurró él.

- Hay más fresas encima de la mesa. Come, si quieres. - puso una mano sobre el pecho masculino. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que él estaba sin camisa y de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. Edmund se estremeció ante el contacto.

- Creo que no va a ser suficiente. - las manos de él la presionaron contra su cuerpo, enlazándola por la cintura, mientras su respiración pesada y profunda enviaba aire caliente contra su piel, provocándole escalofríos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - la voz de ella sonaba sorprendida. Lucy trató de alejarle, colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho desnudo.

- Podría devorarte. - lo ronco de su voz era casi insoportable. La necesidad latente, instigada por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de ella. Eso era apenas el comienzo de un incendio.

Edmund se colocó encima de ella, dejando a Lucy con la espalda contra la cama y mirándole con ojos asustados, sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Lucy se humedeció los labios con la lengua, su garganta estaba seca y el corazón le latía tan rápido que era casi como si estuviera atrapado en su garganta.

Él se inclinó sobre ella. Su respiración golpeaba su delgado cuello, y entonces, el repentino contacto... Su lengua contra su piel, áspera, caliente y húmeda. Lucy cerró los ojos en una respuesta involuntaria.

- Estoy aquí, muriendo de hambre ... - su voz oscurecida y su mente turbia. Edmund no podía pensar con claridad - Hambriento y teniendo que contenerme frente a un banquete. Tiempo de sobra, aguanté tiempo de sobra.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ed? - la voz asustada de ella vacilaba.

- Necesito ... - el cuerpo de él descendió sobre el de ella muy lentamente, para que Lucy sintiese entre sus piernas el significado de todo lo que él decía necesitar. - Tú... no puedo fingir más, ya no puedo manejarlo.

- ¡Me estás asustando! - el pánico, creciente... La boca de él se posó en su mejilla, trazando lentamente el camino hasta sus labios.

- No tienes que estar asustada. - sus labios coqueteaban a milímetros de distancia - Sólo quiero saborearte. Matar a esa voluntad tuya.

- Eso no... No podemos, Ed - susurró ella - Está mal. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Quién puede decirles a un rey y a una reina lo que está mal? - respondió él - Te he esperado demasiado tiempo, Lucy. Más tiempo del deseado.

- ¿Por qué, Ed? - un lamento cuando los labios de él probaron cuidadosamente el sabor de los de ella. Fresas...

Lucy cerró los ojos mientras él tenía lo que quería. Su sabor, mezclado con el sabor de las fresas maduras. Sus labios carnosos como el melocotón en primavera. Él pidió su aprobación, exigió más espacio para profundizar el beso y satisfacer su hambre, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a suceder tan pronto.

Su boca descendió por todo su cuello, y Lucy echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un acto reflejo. Sentía la intensidad impresa en cada beso sobre su piel expuesta, la dolorosa succión, los dientes rozando su carne sensible y las manos sedientas que tiraban de ella.

Tendría marcas en todo el cuerpo a la mañana siguiente, tendría mil y un evidencias por justificar. Su mente gritaba para que pusiera fin a aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero su alma se regocijó sabiendo que el hambre de él sólo podía ser satisfecha de esa forma. Sentía que era una ofrenda preciosa para salvar a alguien a quien amaba tanto. Si Edmund la necesitaba de esa forma, entonces ella le permitiría que se alimentara de su lujuria.

La boca de él descendió por todo el valle de sus pechos, haciendo que Lucy arqueara la espalda en respuesta. Le rodeó con sus brazos, desesperada por tener algo a lo que aferrarse. Sus pechos eran demasiado atrayentes como para pasarlos por alto. Rosados, suaves, cálidos, imploraban atención.

Edmund los probaría uno por uno, con ánimo, con desesperación. Ella no se lo impidió, no trató de empujarle; al contrario. Cuando su boca se cerró alrededor de la areola, Lucy le acarició el cabello, animándole. Ella lo alimentaría, aunque su alma se consumiera en llamas por ello.

Apartando la camisa de ella, para que estuviera completamente desnuda delante de él, cubriendo cada parte expuesta de besos cálidos y rastros de saliva, Edmund buscó por su vientre plano. Poco a poco, recorriendo las sutiles curvas y la textura aterciopelada, ganó espacio para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Lucy se mordió los labios al sentir la lengua de él invadiéndola sin la más mínima cortesía. La succión era intensa... Se sentía vulnerable ante él, sin ningún medio para apartarle y sin ningún deseo de hacerlo. Abierta, expuesta, suplicante y entregada. Él podría tener lo que quisiera.

El sabor de ella le invadió la boca a él, en el mismo momento en el que toda la carne se estremeció y se retorció en una serie de espasmos incontrolables. Podría decir que era como un paraíso, pero inexplicablemente su hambre apenas había sido aplacada por un breve momento, no estaba completamente satisfecha.

Él la besó en la boca de nuevo. La obligó a sentir su propio sabor en los labios, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo en llamas. El mundo estaba en llamas ... En alta mar, dos cuerpos incendiados en un barco atracado, haciendo de faro en medio de la noche.

Ella llevó las manos al cierre de los pantalones que él llevaba. Le liberó y Edmund se lo agradeció con un gruñido.

Él pensó que iba a satisfacerse dentro de ella, pero para su sorpresa Lucy le condujo al interior, abrazándole con las piernas. Edmund acarició uno de sus muslos con la mano, de manera grosera y sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Lo forzó hasta llegar a sentir el final, el centro de ella.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su barrera se rompía. En respuesta ella le arañó la espalda y Edmund emitió un sonido parecido a un aullido.

Los movimientos fluían y se confundían con los del propio barco. Las olas llevaban al barco de un lado a otro mientras que Edmund iba y venía dentro de ella, arrastrando a Lucy en un maremoto que comenzaba entre sus piernas. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, Edmund hundió los dientes en su hombro, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Ella gritó al principio, pero no sabía la verdadera razón. El dolor y el placer se habían convertido en una mancha difusa en su mente, pero sólo para darle una respuesta, le besó en la boca con tal fuerza que también le arrancó un hilo de sangre.

Edmund rodó a su lado y la abrazó sólo para asegurarse de que el olor todavía seguía allí. Fresas, Lucy... Su propio olor conformaba un nuevo perfume en el ambiente.

- ¿Es suficiente? - preguntó ella, con voz suave y medio somnolienta.

- Por ahora estoy satisfecho. - contestó él, agotado - Por ahora.

- Deberías dormir un poco. Todos volverán al amanecer. - dijo ella, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

- Me preguntaste por qué... - dijo él de forma vaga. - Creo que ya lo sabes.

- Quería escuchar una justificación de tu boca. - ella cerró los ojos.

- Porque te quiero. - respondió él, y ella le abrazó más fuerte.

**Amor**

**El amor es un animal salvaje**  
**Caes en su trampa**  
**Él te mira fijamente a los ojos**  
**y tú te encaprichas al encontrar sus ojos**

**¡Por favor, por favor, dame veneno!**  
**¡Por favor, por favor, dame veneno!**  
**¡Por favor, por favor, dame veneno!**  
**¡Por favor, por favor, dame veneno!**


End file.
